


[vore] Ouro-Bros

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lamia AU, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Oviposition, Soft Vore, Vore, digestion scare, dubious consent to vore, look biology works however i say it does because magic, not totally willing prey, oviposition is already over; sorry guys, reluctant pred, safe vore, voreception, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Edge is hungry because he's full of Stretch's eggs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458597) by [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons). 



> Hat tip to DandelionSea for the title!
> 
> I got infatuated with the basic idea for this while reading DeckofDragons' fic, Heat, but changed it around just a little bit so it's not just an alternate ending X3

Edge’s belly was full of eggs—stretched full, as Stretch had observed on several occasions in various permutations of the same pun, grating on Edge’s last nerve—but he was ravenous, in spite of eating more than usual, in spite of the special snake vitamins Stretch had got him. He wasn’t one to complain, but Stretch noticed anyway.  
  
“Edge, baby, you’re—on edge. What’s up?” he asked, his torso emerging into the living room while most of his scaly body still stretched across the kitchen floor.  
  
“Of course I’m on edge. I’m full of eggs.”  
  
“It seems like more than that.”  
  
Edge turned, as if to coil up. “It’s—related, at least.”  
  
“Come on, you gotta tell me. We don’t want to take any risks with the eggs.”  
  
“I’m hungry.”  
  
“I’ll make you something,” Stretch offered, even though they’d just had dinner.  
  
“No—that won’t help. I think—the vitamins aren’t enough.”  
  
Stretch’s eye sockets widened. “You know I’d do anything for you and our eggs, but—”  
  
“I don’t mean you, honey.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“You’re too big,” Edge said flatly.  
  
“I dunno, I think—”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“But there aren’t many lamia around these days. Who else are you—”  
  
The doorbell rang. “Papy! Hello!” Blue called from outside, apparently unable to wait for them to open the door.  
  
“No,” said Stretch preemptively, frowning at Edge.  
  
“He’s perfect.” Edge tasted the air, a primal hunger sharpening his senses. “Besides, you know I wouldn’t actually hurt him.”  
  
“I know and that’s why I volunteered myself.”  
  
“I thought you’d do anything for our eggs.”  
  
“Almost anything.”  
  
“Papyyyy? Are you home?” Blue’s voice was teasing. He’d probably heard their voices, if not their words, through the door.  
  
“Well, you’d better let him in,” said Edge.  
  
Stretch returned his gaze warily. “Not if you’re gonna eat him.”  
  
“I make no promises.”  
  
Stretch sighed. “Well, at least let me talk to him. Maybe he’ll take your side.” He slithered toward the door and opened it.  
  
“Hi!” Blue beamed up at his brother. “Hi Edge!” Blue slithered inside, making a wide berth around the red snake, intimidated by his predatory aura.  
  
“What brings you here today, Blue?” Edge asked, his voice smooth and calming.  
  
“I just thought I’d come see if—”  
  
“Before that, Blue, there’s something I want to talk about,” said Stretch, closing the door behind Blue and glancing disapprovingly at Edge. The glance revealed that Edge had already picked up the end of Blue’s tail and stuck it in his mouth. “Edge!”  
  
“Edge, what are you doing?” Blue turned, his smile faltering, as if he hoped this was a joke but wasn’t quite sure.  
  
“Blue,” said Stretch, taking him by the shoulders and turning him back around. “You know how when a lamia is carrying eggs, they need a lot of magic, to make sure the eggs hatch into little lamias?”  
  
“Yeah, of course! But I thought—nowadays they have pills and supplements you can take—so you don’t have to eat another snake.”  
  
“True. Theoretically, nobody should _need_ to absorb magic from another lamia anymore.” He shot a glare at Edge, who swallowed Blue’s tail a little deeper. The smaller lamia grasped Stretch’s sleeves nervously. “But it should be—I mean it’s entirely possible to do it without causing any lasting harm.”  
  
Blueberry glanced nervously over his shoulder at Edge, who was gradually working up to the thicker part of his tail, as if he wouldn’t notice.  
  
“I was going to _ask you,_ if you would be willing to donate some magic, so we could have a _conversation.”_ Stretch glared openly at Edge now, who looked back innocently at him, even as his jaws worked to pull Blue further in. He looked back at Blue, apologetically. “But I guess it’s already been deci—”  
  
“I don’t mind!” Blue chirped. “Of course I’d be happy to help!” He twisted sideways to more comfortably watch as his tail continued disappearing down Edge’s gullet, keeping his torso pressed up against his brother’s sweater.  
  
“Are you sure?” Stretch asked, putting the arm Blue wasn’t clinging to around the blue lamia’s shoulders. “We didn’t really give you a chance to say no.”  
  
“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Blue looked up at his brother, cheek bones glowing cyan. “Traditionally, the pregnant lamia’s mate would capture someone from a rival clan to…forcibly…take some of their magic, right? But nowadays there are so few lamia, there aren’t any rival clans around here. Just us! So, if Edge—if you and Edge aren’t getting everything you need from the supplements, I’m glad to—be a donor!”  
  
“Thank you, Blue,” said Stretch, holding his brother close so that Blue wouldn’t see the worried look on his face, although it was on clear view to Edge as he pressed forward, swallowing more and more of the smaller snake’s tail, his jaws stretched wide to accommodate the increase in Blue’s girth as he progressed.  
  
Blue started to squirm and wiggle and make little moaning sounds. Edge was trying to be careful of his fangs, but he couldn’t help scraping them against Blue’s scales to a certain extent. With his mouth full, he couldn’t ask what was wrong, so he tried to communicate his concern to Stretch using just his eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong, Blue?” Stretch asked. Blue had squirmed around to lie on his back, and Stretch was still holding him in his arms but now also cradling his upper body in an orange-scaled coil. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“No,” Blue whined, tense.  
  
“Are you scared? Do you want to change your mind?” Stretch sounded anxious, justifiably unsure if Edge would be able or willing to back out at this point.  
  
“No, no,” Blue protested. “Keep going!”  
  
Edge smirked, which probably wasn’t even visible with his jaws stretched around Blue, and kept swallowing. He’d reached the thickest part of Blue’s body now and just had to work it deeper in. He could feel the smaller lamia’s tail pressing deeper and deeper inside his long snake belly. Blue gasped and panted now, in addition to squirming and mewling, and Stretch started blushing vicariously. It was adorable.  
  
“Do you want me to take off my shirt and stuff?” Blue asked as Edge had swallowed about two-thirds of him. The smaller snake was wearing a simple T-shirt along with his habitual bandanna and gloves.  
  
Edge shook his head, the motion drawing another gasp from Blue. He was sure he could handle them, being soaked in his magic wouldn’t hurt them, and they might cushion the bonier parts of Blue against his fangs.  
  
“Okay,” Blue relented, his spine arching against Stretch as Edge took another gulp of him. Soon he reached the edge of Blue’s shirt, and the smaller snake’s gasps took on a quality of fear.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, Blue,” Stretch assured him, stroking his skull. “We would never hurt you, you know that.”  
  
Edge tried to make his expression reassuring as he swallowed Blue’s hips, sinking his fangs into the cloth of his shirt. He was leaning forward now, basically pushing his way into Stretch’s lap, replacing the orange snake’s brother with himself. Stretch held Blue’s hands as Edge enveloped the smaller snake’s ribs, teeth closing gently around his shoulders and collar bone. From this angle, Edge couldn’t see his prey’s face anymore, but he’d stopped making any sounds beyond just breathing, ribs moving under the weight of Edge’s jaws. At this point Edge pulled his torso up vertically again, opening his mouth wide to let Blue’s skull slide in. Blue gasped, but didn’t resist, letting his arms be pushed up above his head and then slurped down after him. Edge stayed as he was, savoring the feeling of Blue being squeezed down past the eggs, then let himself relax against Stretch, tired from the effort he’d expended but profoundly satisfied.  
  
Stretch held him, running a hand up and down his back. “Think Blue can hear us in there?” he asked, not entirely keeping the anxiety out of his voice.  
  
“I don’t know,” Edge murmured, turning his skull to look down at himself. His snake body looked fat and bulgy where Blue was curled and kinked rather than stretched out straight inside of him.  
  
“Don’t worry, Blue,” Stretch said, patting the red-scaled surface. “You’re gonna be fine.”  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Edge agreed, cuddling against him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is hungry again.

A few days later, the doorbell rang again. Edge was lounging in a loose circle around the living room, and the eggs—or perhaps Blue—made him sluggish, so he let Stretch answer it.  
  
“Hi Red. Come on in.”  
  
“Hi Stretch. Hey Boss.”  
  
Edge raised his skull to greet his brother. He might be a little torpid but he wasn’t rude enough to ignore a visitor. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
  
“What, you thought I wouldn’t come see how you were doin’ with those eggs?” Red slithered over to him, and Stretch waited until his tail had made it inside to close the door behind him. “Stretch? What did—What’re ya doin’?”  
  
Edge looked more carefully and saw that Stretch had casually trapped Red under his coils as he came over. “Take your coat, sir?” said the orange snake with mock formality.  
  
“Uh…” Red didn’t cooperate, but he didn’t make it too hard for Stretch to pull off his jacket either.  
  
“Stretch, what are you up to?” Edge picked himself up and moved closer to Red.  
  
“I figure turnabout is fair play,” Stretch grinned, lifting Red by the collar of the sweater he wore under his jacket.  
  
“What—” Edge started, then clamped his jaws shut as Stretch pressed Red’s skull against them. Edge pushed back on his brother’s ribs, but he couldn’t press too hard; Red was a lot more delicate than Blue. Still, it gave him the leeway to open his mouth to protest without having his brother shoved inside it. “Stretch, how da—”  
  
Stretch hooked a phalange over Edge’s jawbone and pulled his mouth open wider, shifting the angle of the pressure he was applying to Red so that he slid past Edge’s hands. When Red’s skull hit his tongue, it was all over.  
  
“Boss?” Red squeaked, before his face was buried in the magical flesh of the larger lamia’s throat and tongue. He hooked his phalanges in Edge’s scarf, but didn’t really resist when his brother gulped him deeper, letting go as his arms were forced down to his sides. His snake body twitched as Edge engulfed his skeleton portion.  
  
Edge moaned a little as he swallowed the last of the sweater, Red’s scales pressed against his tongue. Oh, stars, nobody’d told Red this was safe, he wasn’t going to be hurt—but he wasn’t fighting it in any real way. Perhaps he knew, perhaps he trusted Edge not to harm him.  
  
Edge tried to convince himself of that as he pulled Red deeper, bit by bit, but he knew his brother. If Edge decided he was food, he’d probably relent in the end. He almost wanted to yell at the smaller snake for not putting a little more effort into protecting himself, but on the other hand, he did appreciate the lack of resistance as he swallowed more and more of Red’s tail.  
  
Soon enough, he’d gotten most of it down. He sat up with the end of Red’s tail hanging out of his mouth, not reaching the floor. Stretch had been watching patiently, resting on his elbows against his own coils. “Hey, Edge,” he said. “You’ve heard of a snake swallowing its own tail. But what do you call a snake swallowing his sibling’s tail?”  
  
Edge glared at him.  
  
“Ouro-bros!”  
  
Edge rolled his eyes. Stretch would not get away with such terrible puns when his mouth was no longer full.  
  
Stretch was still giggling to himself as Edge slurped up the end of the tail. Edge took his time, focusing on the sensation of the last of his brother working its way down through his torso into his belly. By the time he was done, Stretch had calmed down, and he found he didn’t care so much. Let the orange snake make all the puns he wanted, so long as Edge could curl up next to him basking in well-fed contentment.  
  
***  
  
“Stretch, wake up. Something’s wrong.”  
  
They were in the bedroom, although there wasn’t a bed. Instead, there was a sturdy, forked log that attached to three walls of the room, like a segment of a big tree branch, giving the large snakes something to drape themselves on and utilizing the third dimension to effectively provide them a little more living space. Edge was calling from the floor, so Stretch slithered down from his perch.  
  
“What is it?” He stayed calm. There was a hint of panic in Edge’s voice, and even in the worst case scenario, no good would come of upsetting him further.  
  
“I got Red out,” Edge said, moving aside to reveal his brother curled up in the corner of the room. “But—I can’t find Blue!”  
  
“What?” Stretch gasped, his soul freezing. “Are you sure he’s not just—still in there?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure.” Edge stroked an arm along his scales as if to demonstrate, although it was purely symbolic, as it would have taken a long time to rub his hand down his whole length.  
  
“Do you think—he could’ve been—?” Stretch trailed off, but his stricken expression made his meaning clear.  
  
“No! At least I don’t think so!” Edge glared, his usual strategy to cover strong emotions, but it didn’t hide the teardrops forming in the corners of his sockets. “I don’t see how—Red would have gone first, and I know Blue was in there when I swallowed Red. He was even wriggling now and then. I thought he was letting me know he was okay—what if he was trying to tell me he needed out?” Edge’s expression softened and he wiped his carpals against one eye socket.  
  
Stretch put his arms around his mate. Could something have happened to Blue, without affecting Red—since he’d been in there for some time before Red arrived? It was terrible to contemplate. Edge buried his face in Stretch’s shirt, and Stretch let his eye lights turn to Red, who was watching apprehensively, resting on top of his tightly coiled tail.  
  
“Red—you’re okay?” Stretch asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” Red answered cagily.  
  
Stretch looked at him a bit closer. “Edge, hang on a minute. Does Red look a little fatter and lumpier than before to you?”  
  
Edge slowly pulled himself from Stretch’s embrace and turned toward his brother. “Red. What did you do?”  
  
“Nothin’, boss.” Red tried to curl up tighter, a bead of sweat forming on his skull.  
  
Edge darted over to him and pulled him more-or-less straight. The smaller snake writhed in his grip, trying to coil up again and hide the tell-tale bulges. And was he squirming from anxiety or was the motion coming from something inside him?  
  
“Gently, Edge,” Stretch urged.  
  
“This doesn’t look like ‘nothing,’” Edge scolded. “Open up.”  
  
With a burst of desperation, Red slipped out of Edge’s grasp, but Stretch snatched him up and held his front end in a bear hug. “I got ‘im,” he assured Edge.  
  
“I can’t believe you,” Edge scoffed, prying open Red’s mouth. Red seemed to have given up, but Stretch kept a tight hold on him in case he was just waiting for a chance to escape. Edge took off his glove and pushed his hand into Red’s mouth, and then further, until he was in past his elbow. Red made a little grunt of protest as he was forced to straighten out.  
  
“Aha!” Edge said triumphantly, and a moment later he pulled his arm back out, clutching something familiar and blue.  
  
“Thank goodness,” said Stretch, relaxing a little bit. If Blue’s tail was intact, he was in all likelihood fine. Extracting him from Red was a lengthy and unpleasant process, but it was definitely hardest on Red, and Stretch was entirely okay with that.  
  
Finally Blue was laid out on the floor, blinking up at them. “Hi, Papy,” he grinned, spirits un-dampened—unlike the rest of him, which was coated in a thin layer of red magic.  
  
Stretch finally let go of Red, who immediately climbed onto the branch and glared at the others from a corner by the wall. “Where’d you put my jacket?” he mumbled, wiping drool from his jaw, but Stretch ignored him.  
  
“You feel okay, Blue?” The orange snake smiled easily, relieved to have his brother back.  
  
“Just tired,” Blue confirmed, then turned his skull toward Edge. “How did I do?”  
  
Edge had been glaring back at his brother, but collected himself to reassure Blue. “You were wonderful, Blue. I apologize for … springing it on you like that.”  
  
“I coulda done without the part where you gave us all a scare by hiding inside Red,” Stretch added.  
  
Blue laughed. “It wasn’t my idea!” He lifted his torso off the floor and Stretch thought he’d already recovered his usual energy, but it turned out he was just coming over to rest against Stretch. The smaller snake giggled softly as his brother cradled him in his arms. “You realize you’re the only snake here I haven’t been inside now?”  
  
“What are you implying, Blue?” Stretch was dubious.  
  
“What, you aren’t going to complete the circle? What about the Ouro-bros?” Edge sneered good-naturedly.  
  
“My pun has come back to bite me,” Stretch laughed. “On the tail!”


End file.
